the_official_american_broadcast_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
KANX-TV
KANX-TV is the ABN affiliate in Amarillo, Texas. It broadcasts on Channel 4. The sale of KANX was completed on January 1, 2015 at 12:00 AM CDT. It had begun as an NBC station in 1953. KANX's transmitter is north of Amarillo in unincoporated Potter County. KANX is rebroadcasted on translators throught the Texas Panhandle, the Oklahoma Panhandle, and Eastern New Mexico. Repeaters *K31LO-LP: Dumas, Dalhart, Hartley, Channing, Cactus, Masterson, Sunray, Morse, Pringle, Stinnett, Pampa, Plemons, Sanford/Fritch, and Phillips *K49OK-LP: Boise City, OK, Stratford, Gruver, Spearman, Hardesty, Waka, Adams, Farnsworth, Perryton, and Balko *K55NX-LP: Hereford, Summerfield, Black, Friona, Bovina, Dawn, Umbarger, and Canyon, Tulia, Wellington *K61GG-LP: Clarendon, Claude, Goodnight, Groom, Howardwick, Lelia Lake, McLean, Hedley, Memphis, Lakeview, and Quitaque Website History * www.kanxonthemove.com (1996-2002) * www.nbc4amarillo.com (2002-2005) * www.4nbcamarillotexas.com (2005-2010) * www.nbc4kanx.com (2010-2014) * www.NEWSTeam4.com (2015-present) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''Newsroom (1953-1961) *''The Panhandle News Report ''(1961-1967) *''The Jim Jones Report ''(1967-1970) *''NewsCenter 4 ''(1970-1979) *''NewsWatch 4 ''(1979-1982) *''Channel 4 Action News ''(1982-1988) *''Channel 4 News (1988-1990) *''News 4 (1990-1998) *''NBC 4 News ''(1998-2014) * ''ABN NEWS Team 4 (2015-present) Station Slogans *''Watching Out For You (1970s) *''People Like You to Depend On ''(early 1980s-1983) *''Amarillo's Favorite News Team ''(1983-1987) *''From Us To You ''(1987-1991) *''Your 24-Hour News Source (1991-1996) *''The News You Know, The People You Trust ''(1996-2001) *''Local News At It's Best ''(2001-2014) *''The Beat of Amarillo ''(2015-present; general slogan) * ''Amarillo News Done Right ''(2015-present; news slogan) Current On-Air Staff Bob Stratford - News Director *Morgan Olsen - anchor; weekday mornings "Sunrise Amarillo" and "ABN NEWS Team 4 at Noon" *Gary Winton - anchor; weekday mornings "Sunrise Amarillo" and "ABN NEWS Team 4 at Noon" *Harold Richardson - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Mary Linfield - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *April Daniels - anchor; weekend evenings ABN 4Warn Storm Team Meteorologists *Stephen Wilkins - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Sunrise Amarillo" and "ABN News Team 4 at Noon" *Augusta Rose - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Jake Richardson - meteorologist; weekend evenings ABN NEWS Team 4 Sports *Cory Wilkins - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Alyson McCormick - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Billy Peterson - general assignment reporter *Jack Striffington - general assignment reporter *Murielle Holmes - general assignment reporter *Sally Stevens - general assignment reporter *Meg Moyles - general assignment reporter *Ron Hanland - general assignment reporter *Christopher Duncan - general assignment reporter *Suzy Moores - general assignment reporter *Drake Andrews - general assignment reporter *Joe Kennington - general assignment reporter *Florence Fields - general assignment reporter *Dustin Hunt - general assignment reporter *Tim Thomas - general assignment reporter *Tyler Harvey - general assignment reporter Logos KANX_ABN_promo_2015.png|KANX Station ID from 2015 KANX ABN logo.png|KANX logo until 2016|link= KANX_logo2.png|Special "Inaugural Broadcasting Season" when KANX switches to ABN. This will be used only once on New Year's Day.. Video archive 4Warn Storm Team Ultra HD severe weather coverage Sale completion At 12:00 AM CDT, the sale of KANX was completed successfully and executed by ABN Domestic Television Corporation and NO SIR GIFTS VENUES. NO SIR GIFTS VENUES also successfully completed the sale of KNUJ as the new NBC station. Both KANX and KNUJ are dubbed as "Your Hometown Superstations". Apparently, NO SIR GIFTS VENUES stepped down from buying KNUJ, now that station is owned by NBC Universal. Switching to ABN in 2015